Hasta que la muerte nos separe
by Godfather's sweetheart
Summary: El mejor amigo de Ren ha muerto. Esta historia se trata de como Ren presenció la muerte de su amigo y como lidió con sus sentimientos durante el funeral y el entierro. Horo Ren Basado en una historia real.


Summary: El mejor amigo de Ren ha muerto. Esta historia es acerca de cómo él presenció la muerte de su amigo y como lidió con todossus sentimientos durante el funeral y el entierro. (Horo Ren) Basado en una historia verdadera.

**Disclaimer: no soy poseo Shaman King, ni a Horo ni a Ren. Pero un día me voy a casar con Hiroyuki Takei y estoy 100 segura de que el me regalará Shaman King. (posiblemente). Disfruten, si no, es su problema.**

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe...**

Ren Tao estaba sentado en la copa de un enorme roble del cementerio al cual recientemente había comenzado a venir. Haciendo lo que también recientemente había adquirido el habito de hacer. Pensar en el pasado... pensar en su único y verdadero amigo.

Miraba con intensidad el atardecer que se estaba exhibiendo enfrente de él. Violentos naranjas mezclándose con amarillos y rojos. El cielo estaba espectacular... el cielo estaba justamente como aquel día en el que su vida cambió para siempre.

"Que extraño se siente el saber que ya no estés aquí. Que realmente te has ido. No estas aquí, o en Hokkaido o en algún estúpido lugar en América...

Al contrario, estas tres metros bajo tierra.

Catorce días ya... desde que falleciste debido a una tabla de surfear... es irónico pensar el como eras un shaman y aún así no hallaspodido vencer la fuerza de la naturaleza."

**(FLASHBACK EN EL POV DE REN)**

El poderoso mar reclamó su última víctima. Fuiste tú... de todas las personas que habitan este planeta y tenías que haber sido tú. No fue fácil, pero al mismo tiempo siento que ni siquiera estaba pensando. Solo miraba tu cuerpo flotando en esa enorme alfombra verde y azul.

Tratamos de alcanzarte, realmente tratamos y creo que te fallamos. Todo estaba tan borroso, tu cuerpo y nada más.

La sombra de lo que solía ser tu fue arrojada por el océano hacia la playa. Te tome de los hombros y grite tu nombre. Tus antes sonrientes e interesantes características faciales ahora estaban rígidas y al mismo tiempo bastante tranquilas, bañadas por la luz del atardecer.

Tus ojos. Lo que mas me impactó fueron tus ojos; no completamente abiertos pero tampoco completamente cerrados. Estoy seguro que esos puntos negros seguían mirándome directamente a mi.

De alguna manera trato de pensar que incluso antes de que murieras viste y entendiste que tratamos de salvar tu vida.

Espuma y sangre emergieron de tu boca y nariz. Mi sentido común me decía que ya habías muerto, pero mi corazón se rehusaba a creerlo todavía.

La gente alrededor de nosotros preguntaba tu nombre. Lo único que pude decir fue Horo... eso fu todo lo que mi cerebro, mi corazón y mi alma me permitieron decir. Toda la gente presente gritó desde el fondo de sus pulmones, junto con nosotros, tu nombre. Como un coro, pero no en ese sentido literal... "¡Despierta Horo!"... "¡Vamos muchacho, abre tus ojos!"... "Mamá¿Ese niño se va a morir?"

Nunca fuiste el tipo débil de persona, y se que peleaste, desafortunadamente hasta la muerte.

La maldita ambulancia llegó 30 minutos tarde. Ellos vinieron y se llevaron tu cuerpo. La gente lloraba, peromis amigos yyosimplemente no podíamos. Toque mis ojos y estaban totalmente secos.

2 horas. 2 estúpidas horas de espera... odio esperar. Yoh ya estaba al borde de las lagrimas, mientras que Chocolove lloraba como un bebé. Oh si, vaya que esperamos... solo para que los doctores salieran del cuarto de emergencias para decirnos, con ese desesperante y aburrido tono de voz, que ya habías muerto hace casi tres horas.

El tiempo se paro en seco y nuestras vidas dieron un giro de 360° grados.

Lo que siguió después de eso fue totalmente nuevo para mi. Esa noche fue probablemente una de las peores de mi vida.

1:00 am. No se supone que este durmiendo, se supone que debería estar emborrachándome contigo. Todo estaba perfectamente planeado. Llegaríamos a la playa, nadaríamos y surfearíamos un rato y después nosllenaríamos de alcoholpor la noche. Bastardo, incluso llevabas condones¿Qué demonios planeabas hacer?. Ja, estúpida pregunta, la volveré a plantear... ¿ A quién planeabas joder?

Al siguiente día di una pequeña caminata por la playa y vi el "condenado" objeto. La estúpida tabla de surfear. La tome entre mis manos y vi una cosa graciosa... vi tu nombre grabado en el. Mierda, como te empecé a extrañar.

Ren Tao se movió de su lugar en el árbol. Había empezado a sentirse incómodo. Brincó, aterrizando con gracia sobre el suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia un lugar que conocía bastante bien ya... la tumba de Horo. Una vez ahí, se sentó cerca de la lápida y comenzó a hablarle. Como si Horo Horo pudiera escucharlo. No estaba seguro si Horo podía, pero sentía la necesidad de decirle qué había sentido durante el funeral y el entierro de Horo. El sabía que a su amigo le hubiera gustado saber.

"Sabes, cuando regresamos a la ciudad después de que 'eso' pasó, tuvimos que hacer cosas bastante desgastantes... llamar a tus padres y a tu hermana y por supuesto, darles la noticia al resto de nuestros amigos.

Nos apegamos a la estricta versión de lo que había pasado. Estabas surfeando y el mar estaba incontenible. Una enorme ola se levanto hacía el cielo y quedaste atrapado en ella. Entonces... la tabla golpeó tu cuello y ese fue tu fin. Eso fue todo. Claro, evitamos dar ciertos detalles... como el hecho de que tomamos algunas cervezas, de que tuvimos una pequeña pelea solo por diversión. De que te advertimos que no te metieras al mar, y que no nos obedeciste.

Pero lo que tu familia o incluso nuestros amigos que estaban ahí no saben, porque nunca se los dije, es que cuando te estaban subiendo a la ambulancia, até un pequeño amuleto chino que siempre cargo conmigo en tu tobillo. Que incluso me puse a rezar cuando nadie me veía... Es algo gracioso ¿No lo crees?

El funeral fue algo perturbador. Calculo que ahí había cerca de 150 personas, o algo así. ¿Fuiste un idiota muy estimado verdad?"

Ren respiró, tratando de suprimir las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer... esto era aún muy difícil para él, no podía seguir hablando, así que solo recordó todos los pensamientos que pasaron por su cabeza en esos días, y espero que Horo pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos.

"Esta bien... estoy listo para entrar... aquí voy...

Ahí esta tu ataúd muy cerca de la entrada de este lugar, pero no me siento capaz de mirar en el todavía. Este lugar es muy bonito y esta lleno de flores. Bueno, este no es tu estilo para nada. Pero a quien le importa, de cualquier forma no te puedes dar cuenta. Tomo un momento para mirar por segunda vez este lugar. La gente aquí se ve destrozada, pero no los puedo culpar.

Nuestros amigos se encuentran justo al lado del ataúd, en silencio total. Ellos se enteraron apenas hoy por la mañana. Como no he hablado aún con ellos, realmente no se quien de todos tomo peor la noticia.

Demonios, tus padres y tu hermana aún no llegan. Me pregunto que pasara cuando lleguen aquí... me lo puedo imaginar.

Estoy harto de dar vueltas por este lugar. De acuerdo, creo que es tiempo de mirarte. Mierda, la ultima vez que te vi estabas vivo... no se si seré capaz de mirarte en el maldito ataúd sin romperlo y empezarte a gritar que te despiertes. Lo debo admitir, tengo miedo. El gran Ren Tao tiene miedo de mirar dentro de un ataúd.

Esta bien... aquí voy... respira Ren, respira...

Ahí estas, totalmente estático. Vaya, no te ves igual. Estas tan quieto... tan callado... tan... tan no 'tu'. Y... ¡que carajo pasó con tu ropa, vamos, digo¿Un traje? Estoy seguro que si aún estuvieras vivo, estarías protestando en contra de la "piel de pingüino" como solias llamarlo. Pero de nuevo, no te puedes dar cuenta.

Me río un poco y Anna me mira asesinamente. Estoy seguro que piensa que ya estoy loco. De hecho, sí estoy loco, pero, es solo que me acorde de algo.

¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que la única forma en la que usarías un traje sería en tu boda y en tu funeral? Y que harías hasta lo imposible por evitar ponerte la piel de pingüino en tu boda.

Espera... que demo... ¿Estoy llorando? Carajo, por primera vez desde que moriste estoy llorando. Creo que fue debido al shock. Al principio lo que sentí fue solo ira y tristeza, pero ahora estoy empezándome a sentir solo, y eso me hace sentir desesperación, eso me hace llorar.

Gritos... gritos fuertes y desgarradores... ¿Pirika?

Ella corre hacia el ataúd y cae de rodillas gritando tu nombre. Tu madre entra en escena literalmente arrancándose el cabello mientras también grita tu nombre. Tu padre esta recargado en el marco de la puerta... simplemente no puede entrar. En este punto, la gente que aún no lloraba empezó a lloriquear y sollozar. Hey Horo, creo que nos equivocamos de lugar... este no es tu tipo de atmósfera ¿Verdad?

Esta bien, creo que es hora de decir adiós... de mirar tu rostro una vez mas... que te puedo decir, mi cerebro no esta procesando nada. Mi boca se abre, pero ninguna palabra sale de ella. Tengo que reunir energía de alguna manera... respiro y murmuro mis ultimas palabras para ti...

"Estúpido cabeza de puerco espín... te amo"

Ren se calmó. Ahora sentía tranquilidad. Él sabía que Horo entendería su reacción, pero seguramente se burlaría de él por no haber sido capaz de terminar de hablar acerca de sus recuerdos. Él simplemente NO permitiría que Horo se burlara de el, así que comenzó a hablar una vez mas...

"El día en el cementerio es un recuerdo borroso. Gente lamentándose y sollozando mientras el ataúd descendía... mientras la tierra te tragaba.

Fue todo un contraste, la pesada atmósfera que se sentía en el ambiente, y el sol brillando y quemando como si no fuera a haber un mañana.

Tengo muchos remordimientos sabes... debí ser mas amable contigo. Debí de haberte dicho que tu eras mi mejor amigo en este asqueroso universo. Debí de haberte besado antes... enlugar de haberte dado respiración de boca a boca. ¿Increíble primer beso verdad?

Debí de haberte dicho que te amaba.

Y eso es todo lo que puedo recordar relacionado a tu muerte. Es extraño, mis recuerdos de ese día en el cementerio están bloqueados. No estoy seguro de que pasó. No puedo recordar como llegue a ese árbol cerca de tu tumba o como llegue hasta la cima. De lo único que estoy seguro es de esas palabras que te dije al final de ese día. Claro, como eres un idiota y probablemente no me escuchaste... pon atención, porque te las voy a repetir solo una vez mas"

Ren miró la lápida tiernamente ymurmuro esas ultimas palabras que dijo una vez cuando estaba en la cima de aquel roble el día que el entierro de Horo terminó...

"Hasta que la muerte nos separe Horo... Te veré pronto, muy, muy pronto"

FIN

**Si, yo se que el final no es la cosa mas espectacular que jamás hayan leído, pero entiendan que este es el primer fic que escribo en toda mi vida. De hecho es lo primero que escribo en toda mi vida. Bueno, antes había escrito canciones pero eso es totalmente diferente.**

**Esta historia está inspirada en una experiencia que tuve hace 5 meses. Mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo (Ricardo) murió mientras estaba surfeando. Fue algo muy difícil de superar, pero no tuve opción. Prácticamente todo lo que Ren vio y pensó en esta historia, bueno, yo también lo vi y lo pensé. Los reviews son mas que bienvenidos y por favor díganme si tuve demasiados errores ortográficos.**

**P.D. No olviden decirles a aquellos que quieren, que los quieren...**

**P.D.2 Diciembre 27... Feliz cumpleaños Ricardo **


End file.
